Shadows
by Damon Rhodes
Summary: Severus Snape discovers an interesting person while walking the streets. A vampire, but not just any vampire. ABANDONED
1. Prolouge

Prologue 

Daytime. A time for all humans to be working their insignificant little lives, believing that their existence has an effect on the world as a whole. The world, as most know, is uncaring. On this little world at this time, a man walked down the bright and cheery roads, carrying an aura of inky blackness around him, his own pocket of night.

"Why couldn't we live near any 24-hour blood banks?" the black cloaked individual groaned as he carried a large, heavy container down the street. Inside the container were packets of blood. Food for vampire.

"At least she could pick this up then," he growled. Severus Snape was a happy man, but he didn't show it. Or say it. Or let anyone besides his family know that he was content. To everyone else, he was a grumpy potions professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Snape meandered down the lane, grumbling to himself and giving off a glare at anyone who was stupid enough to look his way. He paused for a moment in an alley, taking a break and sitting on the container.

"Bloody blood. Don't know why it can't be shrunk. Contaminate it my ass," he snarled. He was so focused on his anger; he didn't even notice the small figure crawling from the shadows on the alley to attack him. A quick stunning spell and his attacker was down. With a better look, his attacker was not anything that he was expecting.

The crumpled figure was a boy, not more than six or seven, with dirty black hair and equally dirty, patched clothing. What surprised Severus was the boy's mouth, two fangs. He was a vampire. "Damn, looks like I should bring him home. If I don't Samantha will send me out later," he muttered to no one. Severus scooped the boy up in one arm, amazed at his lightness, and grabbed the container in the other. He set off for home, hoping the boy did not awake before he arrived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape arrived in Snape Manor later than he had hoped. He was not surprised to see his irate wife standing in the darkened main hall. "You're late. The spell keeping that blood good for transit might have gone out by now. We need that," Samantha glared.

"I am aware of that, but I had a pressing issue," Severus explained.

"Oh, and what would that be?" she questioned.

"This," he said, flipping his cloak up and revealing the vampire boy.

"My word," she muttered. "Let's go to the sitting room."

The two left the darkened main hall and went into the equally dark sitting room. Many bright candles, giving plenty of light, lighted the room. "Shall I awaken him?" Severus said, placing the boy on the couch and the blood container on the floor behind the chair he now sat it. His wife nodded and he said a quick counter spell.

The boy awoke with a jolt, looking at his new surroundings. His two red eyes, glowing with bloodlust, wide as fear as he focused on the two people in front of him. "Don't worry, you are safe," Samantha said softly. The words did not faze him; the beast was too near to the surface. "Get him some blood from the container and give it to him," she sighed.

Severus sighed pulled a pack out of the container. It was a small bag of blood in a clear medicinal pouch. The boy jumped forward and grabbed the pouch form Severus, then retreated to a corner of the couch. He bit his fangs in the pack and downed it within moments. Not a drop was spilled in the process. "Now who might you be?" Severus asked coldly as the boy's mind begun to take hold.

"Sorry," the boy murmured, still in a ball on the couch.

"Sorry for what?" Samantha questioned kindly.

"Sorry," he repeated.

"What is your name?" she asked, moving on.

The boy just looked at her, his now green eyes lost. "Name?" he looked lost.

"I am Samantha Snape and this is my husband Severus," she said, hoping to help the boy along.

"No name," he said sadly.

"You don't have a name?" she asked. Severus remained silent, knowing that he would say something he might regret later.

"No," the boy answered.

"How long have you been a vampire?" she queried, slowly picking her words to phrase it.

"Long," he said. The boy didn't seem to have much in the way of vocabulary, stunted by lack of human contact. "Don't know."

"Do you have a home?" Samantha asked, hoping for a good answer. The boy shook his head in response and she sighed. "Well, I guess you are staying here. It doesn't seem that you don't know many words and you aren't doing so well on the streets as a vampire, so you're going to be learning under me." The boy didn't seem to understand; all he could get was that he would be at a home, not on the streets. He nearly jumped for joy.

Severus just sighed. When his wife made a decision, he had no way of changing it. That's what happens when you marry a two-decade old vampire with a lot of willpower.

"Mum, dad? What's doing on?" a weary voice came from the door. There stood a small girl, maybe six or seven, with long black hair and tired eyes lined with red.

"We have a guest Ivy, he'll be with us for a while," Samantha paused. "He's a vampire."

"Oh!" Ivy perked up. "Welcome to Snape Manor and don't enter my room." With that, she disappeared once more.

The boy didn't seem to comprehend what had happened. His mind was dazed with the idea of a home. Maybe it wasn't permanent, but it was enough for the young vampire. The boy moved into a sitting position and ran a hand through his hair, a nervous expression maybe. When he saw the two adults staring at him incredulously, he had an urge to crawl into a ball again.

"Raise you hair again," Severus choked out finally. The boy blinked and then did what he was told. He lifted his bangs to reveal a curious lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

A/N So I lied about quitting. I just got his idea in my head. I don't know how long this will go until I give up, but let's not hope for too short. Crimson Nights wasn't for me anymore, it was too much like a story by Kitsuneko I read a while ago and Deletion's Creations is way too much screwed up. So this is my new story for now. Oh, Clutchy has adopted CN, but others can take any of my stories to continue and modify, just tell me and give me credit. REVIEW!


	2. Beginnings

_AN: Well, I'd like to say sorry for the late posting. School's a bitch; I'm just barely surviving. I wrote this on a cruise over Christmas, with some revisions recently. Deletion's Creations has been adopted by Lyon and turned into Dreamer's Creations. There is a link to him in my favorite authors and a link to the story in my favorite stories. Well, here is the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'll ever finish this, but it's a good story just to work on really, really, really slowly._

**Beginnings**

The two adults in the room were speechless at this new bit of information. The boy before them was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, now called The-Boy-Who-Survived, after his supposed death a few years ago.

"This certainly complicates matters," Severus said sardonically. "The savior who died is in reality a vampire. The lightest of light is now the darkest of dark," he chuckled lightly at that.

Harry sat lost and confused, not knowing of his past or his name as Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter. The vampire child curled his small body away from the intense stares from Samantha and Severus, afraid of any focus upon him.

"Don't worry child, we will never harm you," she reassured. "Sev, what should we do? Should we give him to Dumbledore?"

"No, the Headmaster will just take Potter to some place where he will be treated like royalty. To the world, he is a symbol and that is how Dumbledore will treat him," Severus sneered. "He will try to make another James Potter, the perfect golden boy."

The room was silent as the adults pondered and Harry wondered. Who was this "Potter"? Was he Potter? It seemed possible, almost familiar, but-

"Let's adopt him," Samantha said finally.

"Adopt him? Are you mad?" Severus was shocked; it was evident on his face.

"Why not? We won't make him an icon, a king, a brat or anything. He needs to learn to control his vampire powers and most of all, he needs a home," she really cared for this boy she just met.

"Fine but how will we go about doing this?" he sighed.

"We can get the form through by me being a vampire," she said, confusing Severus. "Under Vampire-Wizarding law, I am able to adopt underage vampires because I am two hundred years old," she explained. "We just put a glamour on him and put his name as unknown. It should work."

"What if they perform a lineage test?" Severus noted.

"We'll just have to make a it a very good glamour," Samantha answered.

"But I'm not good with those," he said.

"Then we'll have to get one more person into this conspiracy. One who we can trust and who can do a very good glamour," Samantha smiled. "Remus J. Lupin."

"Lupin? No!" Severus yelled, scaring Harry a bit.

"Just think of the good feelings you'll have with a son," she patted her husband's hand. "Well, what do you think about us adopting you Harry?" she addressed the young vampire.

The child jumped when he noticed that they were talking directly to him now. He was lost during the conversation, unknowing of the large worlds the two adults used.

"Do you want us to be your mum and dad?" she simplified.

The boy's eyes widened as far as possible and then his small figure leaped into Samantha's arms. The two adults looked startled, but she just returned the hug with the same fervor. These people were the first people in his tortured and broken memory to be nice to him.

"I think that settles it," Samantha smiled.

_It's short. Kiss my ass. I'm trying people, really. It's just that I keep coming up with fanfic ideas for Evangelion and Naruto. So ya. I'll try to get out any chapters for this, but don't hold your breath. If anyone hates me too much out there, just e-mail or tell me in a review and any of my stories are yours. Ask Lyon (I think it's changed to The Pack, but I'm not sure) if it is all right to do Deletion's Creations, but other than that it is up for grabs along with this, Crimson Nights, and Dark Attacks (a.k.a. Damon's Semi-SI fic that sucked). I'd love to hear reviews. If I get enough, I might be motivated, maybe not though. I'd really like to thank everyone for your help, it has always brightened my day to get a review from someone. So from Damon Rhodes, THANK YOU!_


	3. Fast Forward

_AN: I'm back! It might not be permanent, but I'm not sure. I've been role-playing as a Marzullo recently (see link in Bio page), and it helped me spark some juices. Also, I've been getting reviews in, and it felt wonderful. Thank you so much!_

AN2: There is a bit of a jump, I might fill it in, or maybe not. You'll live with this won't you?

Fast Forward 

Five years after that fateful meeting in the alley, Severus Snape found himself again at the bidding of his vampire wife. But it seemed that he had gained two more leashes, each held by one of his children. He, of course, adored his kids, but he didn't act like it. Heavens no, it would destroy his image. Just because he was a kind a caring father didn't mean that he had to act like it in public.

"When does this train leave?" Severus drawled, sounding bored. His wife, Samantha, turned and glared at him, silencing the potions master.

"You should know father," his daughter, Ivy said, scowling at him. "You do work at Hogwarts."

"Do I? I seem to have forgotten that," he said, smirking a bit.

"You two stop bickering," Samantha chided. "Do you have all of your things?"

"Yes Mum," Ivy said flatly, annoyed with her mother's question. "Because you haven't asked that a hundred times, right Eli?"

Severus' son, Elijah, remained silent during the exchange. The boy never spoke much, harking back to his days before he was adopted into the Snape family. No one outside the family and Remus Lupin even knew that the boy wasn't a born Snape. The family's secluded lifestyle enabled Severus and Samantha to perpetuate the story that she had borne twins, instead of just Ivy.

"Right Eli?" she repeated, noticing that the boy was not even paying attention. He jerked his head back towards his sister and nodded. Soon, a loud whistle broke into the family's conversation and Samantha scooped her children up in a large hug.

"Be careful kids, we'll see you around school," Samantha said, giving an extra squeeze and then releasing the two.

"Don't worry Mum, we will be," Ivy said. Eli's face told another story. "Don't look at me like that, I swear I didn't have anything to do with the exploding toilet."

Severus just sighed at the exchange. Another whistle rang out, hurrying the children forth to the large red train before them. "Come on you two, time to get on board," he said.

Ivy and Eli gave their father a hug and ran off, giving waves to their parents as the boarded the Hogwarts Express. The vampire family was lucky this day; it was overcast, allowing them to go on the train without large, bulky robes.

The two siblings moved their way through the crowded train, desperately trying to find a compartment that was empty, but no avail. The last compartment held one person, who was looked outside the window and didn't notice them.

Ivy cleared her throat to get his attention. "Excuse us," she said politely.

The boy turned around and looked upon them with bright, golden eyes. "What can I do for you?" he said.

"We were wondering if we could sit here, the rest of the train is full," she stated. "My name is Ivy Snape and this is my brother, Elijah."

"Just Eli, please," he whispered, the first time he had spoken since they left the mansion.

"Sure! My name is Ron Weasley. I hope that you two aren't like your father, I heard he's a scary teacher," the boy laughed.

"Who told you that?" she said, smiling slightly. "Let me guess, all of your brothers. Father told us many stories about the Weasley Clan."

"Hope they were good," he grinned. "Speaking of the Clan, there they are." The boy motioned outside the window at the platform. There held a large family of red-haired, golden-eyed people and what looked like one wolf.

"Should we ask about the wolf?" Ivy asked dryly.

"That's my sister," he sighed. "I'm sure your father told you that my family is the largest family of werewolves in the world, correct?" She nodded, her father ranting about the explosions the infamous Werewolf Twins did in a day. "She's obsessed with her wolf form nowadays, she won't even come out for dinner. It's just a phase, all werewolves get it when they learn to transform outside the moons."

"You have an interesting family, Ron," Ivy said, smiling as the little Weasley wolf ran around the platform, eventually running into her father and mother. Mrs. Weasley ran over to retrieve her lupine daughter and obviously was apologizing towards the Snapes.

"It only gets worse, the more you look into it," Ron said, a grin on his face. "How about you?"

"Just me, Eli, and my parents," Ivy said, shrugging. "Not much else than that. But we are vampires, so that's cool."

"Vampires?" Ron asked, his eyes lighting up. "So what's it like having immortality and all that?"

"Sucks," Eli said quietly. "Eternal life, and we can't even go to the beach."

"Don't be so melodramatic, Eli," Ivy said. "It's pretty cool. We don't really have to eat, sleep during the day, enhanced strength, speed, agility, senses, the whole package."

"Werewolves get most of that, except you know the blood and daylight thing," Ron said. "Can't enjoy a full moon though, and that gets annoying." The cabin soon fell quiet; it's occupants thinking about their gifts and curses. "So Eli, where did you get that scar?" Ron asked, noticing the thin, jagged lines that peaked out from Eli's long hair on his forehead.

"Potions accident," Eli said softly. He didn't elaborate.

"Understandable with your father," Ron said, waving it off. Again the cabin fell silent. The wolf-boy was about to start another conversation when the door to the compartment opened, revealing a panicked girl.

"Can I hide here?" she said, breathing heavily. This wasn't a normal girl by far. She had bushy brown hair, two cat ears sticking up out of the top of her head, and yellow eyes with dilated slits for pupils. Everyone in the compartment could tell she was a half cat demon.

"Sure," Ivy said. "But there isn't much room to hide."

"Don't worry!" she said, grinning. The girl quickly turned into a brown furred cat and leapt onto one of the luggage holders above the group's head.

"This day is getting decidedly odder by the minute," Ivy sighed. Eli nodded and looked up at the cat on the luggage holder. The cat in turn glared at him, silently telling him to not look at her and give away her position. Just as he did, the door slid open once more.

AN: Who could it be? Here's Chapter two reviewers:

Silver-Entrantress-Elf – Thank you so much for your reviews on all my stories. You are probably the person who made me want to start writing the most. I've had people say they like one or three of my stories, but not all of them. Truly, thank you.

Honigdrache – Here it is! Ooo…Germany…

ChildeofBlackFriday – Thanks for the review, but right now, I'm working on this. I won't continue Deletion's Creations without a complete rewrite. This story is to take the place of Crimson Nights in my heart, so you probably won't see an update on it until this is done.

Granadelc – Thanks! I try to make the most unique story out there.

Rabid-Reader-1 – Harry's past will be revealed in some flashbacks that will happen eventually.

Lady Alexandria09 – I know I should have. I really should have. But I'm back at doing kids, so I skipped ahead. Don't worry Remus will make an earlier appearance than he did in the books.

HecateDeMort – All are up for grab. No one has done work on the rewrites, so I don't care.

Shania Maxwell – Hope you did! Thanks!


End file.
